Two Souls Entwined, One Love Refined
by Harpy Sister of the Lights
Summary: Rose is an ordinary girl...or so that's what everyone thinks. When she gets a job at the Opera House she didn't think that she would find anyone like her, until she meets Erik. Enter their story and go through their pain, love, and triumph. As well as fin
1. Prologue

_**A.N: This fic was born when my crazy mind started to wander and decided to force me to write (cough friendscough). So anyways enjoy and please review, I crave reviews.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O or any of the characters except for Rose who is soon to come. _

_**Two Souls entwined, One love refined Prologue**_

It had been four years after the disaster at the Paris Opera House and life was better than ever with people thinking that the Phantom of the Opera was gone for good. However people still didn't dare to go down to the vaults of the Opera House.

The Opera House had been repaired and a few performances had been put on but this New Year the Opera was planning to return stronger than ever. Maybe even put on another one of their annual masquerades, which they had feared to put on because of the appearance of the Phantom at their last one before the disaster.

What no one knew was that the Phantom was still alive and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to reveal himself to the sight of the foolish people that thought he was gone. That all would change once **_she_** walked into the Opera house, and into everyone's life. Including the Phantoms.


	2. 1 A New Occupant at the Opera House

**_A.N: Wow! Two chapters in one day. New record. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and there will be an excerpt from the next chapter at the bottom so read it afterwards._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O or Erik (sighs). I do own Rose, Eltoin, and Remin though. So no stealie. _

**_Chapter 1. A new occupant at the Opera House_**

It was a breezy fall day when a young woman about the age of 21 walked into the Paris Opera House in awe at her surroundings. She held her flute case to her chest protectively and put her other bags on the ground. She took in all of her surroundings very carefully and noticed that this would be the perfect place to practice her skills.

She looked around once more to check if anyone was near and when she saw no one she took out her flute and started playing it very gently coaxing out an exquisite tune. She closed her eyes and started to play a piece that suggested joy in a new place, and as she danced to her tune a pair of burning eyes stared at her in the rafters.

**_'Who is this girl'_** he thought to himself as he saw a girl playing a flute and making the air in the Opera House soar with her music. She was quite beautiful with light brown hair that went to her waist and two locks of hair framed her small petitie face perfectly enhancing her features.Her face was lovely and she had a cute nose witha full mouth thatwasblowing air into the flute and creating beautiful music.She also had a slim figure that suggested grace and poise. He couldn't see her eyes since they were closed but by the way she was playing and dancing Erik could tell already that she had a fire within her eyes.

He closed his own eyes soon and swayed gently in time to the music thinking once again how innocent and beautiful it sounded. When the music ceased he looked down and saw that the girl had put her flute away and she was turned in his direction. He had been right, her eyes were a crystal blue shade in color and in them he saw a fire burning in them with determination, mischief, and if he wasn't mistaken a slight sadness. **_'This girl will make an interesting play toy.'_** He thought to himself smiling slightly. The girl shivered as if in fright, shocking him greatly. Before he could confuse himself further he disappeared back to his home, to find out all about this strange new girl.

The girl had stopped playing and had felt a presence watching her making her shiver. Suddenly that feeling was gone making her look even closer into the shadows of the Opera House. **_'Wonder what that could've been?'_** she thought to herself.

A man came to her suddenly from the entrance and stared at her quite startled. "Who are you, and what business do you have here? If you have no business here you'd better go stay somewhere else girl." The girl in question put her hands on her hips and stared menacingly at the man, " My name is Rose, and my business here is that I wished to ask the manager of this Opera House if I could get a job here and maybe a place to stay."

The man smiled and pulled her toward another door further down the hallway to the right. "My dear I'm sorry, I'm the manager to this establishment and I would be happy to give you a job and a place to stay."

Rose went back for her flute and her bag and followed after the manager. " My name is Monsieur Remin and by chance what occupation would you like to have?" he asked good-naturedly after they had managed to get to his office. " I was hoping that I could get a job doing something from the catwalks actually," the girl said calmly.

The manager looked at the girl like she was crazy but stifled his look when he noticed the girl staring at him strangely. " I'm sorry Madame but did I hear you correctly when you said you wanted to work in the catwalks?" The girl just smiled and calmly said yes.

Remin sighed but decided what could be the harm in giving this girl the job, nobody else in his or her right mind would want to...except this one strange girl. "Very well you can work in helping to set up backdrops with the help of Monsieur Eltoin." Rose just beamed happily and nodded.

In less than twenty minutes they had a contract up to ensure that the girl was a member of the Paris Opera House family. In only a few more hours the rumor of a new occupant of the Opera House was being spread and Rose was happily being escorted to her new room. However no one knew of the staring eyes of one curious Phantom.

**_A.N: So how you like? Review please I'm begging you... And now for the excerpt from the next chapter. _**

_She saw a shadowy figure watching her, but it disappeared quickly. 'Probably one of the nightwalkers' she thought to herself as she continued her ascent of the stairs. When she got onto one of the narrow catwalks she felt it sway with her weight but instead of it scaring her she sighed in happiness. She closed her eyes and a few tears started to escape her eyes. The figure she had seen earlier was above her on the next level of rafters and he saw the tears that fell out of her eyes._


	3. A Walk on the Catwalks

**_A.N: Thank you so much for those of you who reveiwed and hardy har har to the guy that said I beg nicely. Though I really appreciated that reveiw. By the time I finish this story I would like to get at least 50 reviews so if you would kindly contribute to my wishing (goes dreamy at the thought of 50 reviews). Well anyway here's another chapter for those of you who love to read and I'll let the story commence. _**

_Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from P.O.T.O except for Rose._

Chapter 2 A Walk on the Catwalks 

When Rose walked into the room she was impressed at how it looked. The room was cozy enough for one person with a floor length mirror on the back wall right in front of the doorway. There was also a closet and dresser on the right hand side of the room and a bed to the other side of the room.A screen and a tub were also on the wall of the dresser, and a vanity without a mirror next to her bed.

The floor was an amber color of rugs with swirls of gold here and there. The walls were a sky blue and they had roses designed on them. While she looked at the mirror she thought that she heard the faint sound of cloth against stone.

When she tried listening for it once again however she did not hear it again. _**'Must've been my imagination playing tricks on me again'**_ she thought shrugging her shoulders slightly. There was a clock sitting on her vanity and she saw that it was already nine o clock, so she decided to have a look around and see if she couldn't find where some food was.

She went out the door after putting away all of her things, but she took her flute case with her. After a while she found herself on the stage and decided to explore the catwalks that she saw above her. As she started to climb the stairs that would allow her to get onto the catwalks she felt a presence above her and she glanced up into the rafters.

She saw a shadowy figure watching her, but it disappeared quickly. 'Probably one of the nightwalkers' she thought to herself as she continued her ascent of the stairs. When she got onto one of the narrow catwalks she felt it sway with her weight but instead of it scaring her she sighed in happiness. She put her flute case down on a part of the catwalk that was sturdier than the others and leaned against the ropes remembering happier times. A memory of long ago flashed through her head bringing a fresh sting of pain with it that went directly to her heart. She closed her eyes trying to block out the pain but a few tears started to escape her eyes betraying her inner turmoil.

What she didn't know was that he figure she had seen earlier was above her on the next level of rafters and he saw the tears that fell out of her eyes.

_**Why is she crying**_ he thought__ He was about to approach her but he stopped when Rose opened her eyes. "Grandfather, Father, where are you?" she whispered to herself.

Erik's eyes widened slightly at this odd comment and he just continued to stare as Rose grabbed onto a rope experimentally and jumped onto it holding it tightly scaring Erik.

Instead of falling however she dropped back down onto the catwalk and started to do quite tricky acrobatic techniques in fluid movements. He was startled at how gracefully she did these stunts without even moving off balance once, which was an extreme feat on the narrow catwalk. When she was done she climbed up onto the rope again and clung to it with her legs and surprisingly enough she didn't need to use her arms.

This girl was an even greater mystery now to him than she was before. He decided to see if she scared easily and jumped down from the rafter landing on the catwalk she was now standing on with great ease. Rose was startled out of her reverie by the sudden movement that jarred the rope and she jumpedoff of it and back onto the catwalk in shock.

Erik smiled broadly and said only a few words, "My dear welcome to my Opera House, you must show me some of those moves."

**_A.N: So how was it? Creative critique is welcome and I would love to know how I can please my readers. I would like to once again say thanks to the people who reveiwed and for those of you who did this next excerpt from Chapter 3 is for you._**

_Rose dropped the note with shaking hands as she tried to cover her mouth._

_**He wouldn't dare tell about what she had done would he? God only knows who would find her if the manager found out about her past. He'd kick her out for sure and then… they'd find her.** She shivered at the thought as memories invaded her mind. _

_What Rose didn't know was that a certain Phantom was watching her with a critical eye and watching her reactions with confusion and pleasure. _

_Rose picked up the note and headed upwards toward the roof with the note in one hand and her flute case in the other. Erik blended into the shadows as she passed him on her way up a glazed look in her eyes._


	4. You Will Do As I Say

**_A.N: Thank you for my reviews people it helped me to finish this chapter _:). _Now on with the story and please let me know how it goes. _**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or P.O.T.O except for Rose. Oh and the song that is mentioned in this chapter are my own lyrics so please do not steal it. _

Chapter 3 you will do as I say 

Rose gasped as she saw a figure of a tall man dressed in a cloak and evening wear. On the right side of his face there was a white porcelain mask that covered that whole side of his face. His presence seemed malicious and had an air of command to it. "Who are you?" she asked with no fear in her voice.

This shocked Erik since most people couldn't speak at all in his presence.

"I'm the Opera Ghost and I will once again ask you to show me those magnificent tricks you were doing. I don't usually ask people so you should feel complimented." She just continued to stare at him in a confused manner before she snapped out of her shock at what he had said.

" Why were you spying on me, and how long have you been here!" her eyes held an extreme anger and hatred that startled even Erik. He glared at her icily and then shoved her against the makeshift railing making her lean over it. "Never talk back to me or there will be much harsher punishments than this mademoiselle." He hissed at her.

She cringed slightly but other than that Rose put up a brave face that once again amazed Erik. He let her go and she backed away from him. " I ask you once again Monsieur. How long were you here?" Her voice was saturated in venom and her look of anger and hatred were still in place.

Erik only smirked and backed away into the shadows leaving a very confused and angry Rose. As she turned to go his voice came out of the shadows surrounding her, " We shall meet again Mademoiselle Rose." She started for her room in a run not seeing that he was above her.

When Rose got into her room she locked the door behind her and collapsed into a small heap on the floor. As she sat on the ground panting slightly from her run she saw that her flute case was missing. "Oh rats! How could I forget something like that?"

She unlocked her door and checked to see that no one was there before going back to the catwalks to look for her flute case. When she got to the space that she had been in she looked for the area that she had put her flute case she noticed that her case was still there but it now had a note attached to it. "What in the world is that?" she said out loud as she bent to pick it up and read it.

_Dear Mademoiselle Rose,_

_By now we have already met and I assure you that I mean you no harm. However due to my lack in presence around the Opera House my funds have been running low and I need someone to get my supplies. I would be very much obliged if you could get these supplies for me seeing as how I know a few things about you. If you don't want to have your secret revealed then you'd best do as I say. _

Your obedient servant 

O.G

Rose dropped the note with shaking hands as she tried to cover her mouth. _**He wouldn't dare tell about what she had done would he? God only knows who would find her if the manager found out about her past. He'd kick her out for sure and then… they'd find her.**_

She shivered at the thought as memories invaded her mind. What Rose didn't know was that a certain Phantom was watching her with a critical eye and watching her reactions with confusion and pleasure. He didn't really know anything about her but heknew from the others thatworked here anyone that came to the Opera House looking for a job either knew someone there or had a secret past.He had looked into her file and had seen that no oneat the Opera House was related to herso he assumed that she had a secret past, and from the looks of things she did.

Rose picked up the note and headed upwards toward the roof with the note in one hand and her flute case in the other. Erik blended into the shadows as she passed him on her way up a glazed look in her eyes. Puzzling to himself on why she would go onto the roof in the middle of the night instead of her room he followed behind closely not making a sound to give away his position.

Soon they reached the door to the roof and as she slipped out leaving the door ajar Erik took the opportunity to slip in after her before the door shut. Rose wandered over to the statue of Apollo's lyre and stared at it for a few minutes in silent thought before moving to the railing of the roof and leaning against it.

Erik climbed onto the statue of Apollo that Rose had been staring at only moments ago and watched her with a predatory gaze. _**'What is she going to do now?'** _he thought. He got quite a surprise when he heard her start to sing in a slightly haunting melody that wrapped around him like the cold breath of winter.

_**Trapped in a delusional fantasy. **_

_**The dreamer has now become the dream.**_

_**I gave you the words to set me free, but the harsh sting of first betrayal never leaves. **_

_**I gave you my love so openly, but the world seems to fall down all around me. **_

_**Does she have any idea how close she's hitting to my life** _Erik thought in a daze as her soprano voice filled the night sky around him. She started to dance around the roof with her arms wide as if she were dancing with someone.

_**Promises broken on a full moon night.**_

_**A dream that I saw was ripped at the seams.**_

_**I try to keep you out of my head, but the pain is so great I just can't keep you out.**_

_**Will you lift me out of this pain and these chains.**_

_**Cause it's killing me slowly to fade away. **_

Tears were silently flowing down Rose's face as well as Erik's as memories swept both of them away. Erik thinking about Christine and Rose thinking about her past life.

**_A.N: So that's it for Chapter 3. Review and I promise that I'll finish Chapter 4 soon and post it up. Now before I give you folks the excerpt from Chapter 4 I'd like to say thanks to the following people._**

**_FFAMasquerade2005: Thank you for your reviews and critique and I promise another one of your questions will be answered in the next chapter so keep on reviewing. _**

**_XyBulmaXy: Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you will get over your writers block (I know they suck, don't they). And your first review gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter so thanks. _**

**_Inspector: This excerpt is for you and thanks for the review. _**

_Blood swarmed her vision while familiar faces danced in her mind. _

_"No, stop haunting me. It wasn't my fault!" she cried into the night startling Erik out of his memories in time to see her collapse ontothe ground hugging herself protectively. _

_His keen sense of hearing could hear her cries of torment and he felt pity for the girl. **"What could possibly haunt someone like this? She seems in even more pain than I am."** He thought until his conscious picked that moment to intrude. _


	5. Late Night Musings

**_AN: I'm SOOO sorry for not downloading this sooner but I was having problems with my computer. Anyways thank you for the reviews and here is another chapter. Hope you like the surprise. _**

_Disclaimer: I own this plotline but not P.O.T.O. I do own Daniella and Rose though. _

Chapter 4 Late Night Musings

"_Why does the past keep on haunting me? Why can't it just die like my dreams?"_ Rose thought to herself as memories of the past tormented her.

Blood swarmed her vision while familiar faces danced in her mind. "No, stop haunting me. It wasn't my fault!" she cried into the night startling Erik out of his memories in time to see her collapse on the ground hugging herself protectively. His keen sense of hearing could hear her cries of torment and he felt pity for the girl. **_"What could possibly haunt someone like this? She seems in even more pain than I am."_** He thought until his conscious picked that moment to intrude.

"_**Help her Erik. You of all people should know that someone in pain needs comfort."** _Erik violently shook his head trying to get those betraying thoughts out of his head. "No! No one showed me kindness when I was like that. So neither will she." But as her crying continued something inside of him stirred in pity and he knew his resolve was slowly fading. Finally when he could no longer take it he stepped out from the shadows and made his way to Rose.

She didn't notice his presence until he was standing right in front of her huddled body. She abruptly lifted up her head and stared at him in a mixture of confusion and anger. "What do you want Monsieur_ Phantom_?" she asked with a hard edge to her voice as she started to stand.

Erik was not expecting that kind of reaction and stared at her in complete shock before masking it with a look of indifference. **_How did she know that I was the Phantom of the Opera? I have not told her and no one except the Opera workers from the fire remember what I look like. _**He thought before speaking."Nothing at all I just wanted to see who was making such an awful noise up here. You can hear it from inside of the Opera House!"

That got her attention completely and she was not going to let him insult her like that. "Well if you came out here then you should have saved yourself the trouble. It was probably the sound of breaking mirrors in the Opera House." She whispered venomously.

Something inside of Erik snapped and he charged at Rose in a raging fury. His heart was trying to stop him from doing something else he might regret,but his mind was telling him to extract revenge from this impudent woman standing in front of him. He had his Punjab lasso out before Rose could even react and had it fit around her neck all within the space of a few seconds. Her breathing grew ragged as Erik tightenedthe lasso around her neck, cutting off any air supply that she would be able to get. **_Is this how it feels to die?_ **was her last thought before she dropped into a dead faint as her life slowly ebbed away.

Erik saw her eyes roll back into her head forcing him out of his killing rage. He disdainfully loosened the lasso and slipped it off of her neck. Her body fell to the floor, and with a dull thump, hit the ground. He looked at Rose in disgust and hatred before deciding to carry her back to her room since he didn't kill her. **_But if she EVER insults me again I will not hesitate to kill her… I don't even know why I didn't kill her a few seconds ago, it would've been all too easy. _**

So with that thought he picked her up and walked back into the Opera House carrying her with ease. What he didn't know was that the burden that he carried had a **very **important reason for being there and he would soon learn how much she would impact his life.

"_Rose, Rose! Look over there. Can you see the butterflies?" asked a little girl no more than the age of six. _

_Rose looked over at Daniella and smiled. This little child was her new charge and a new way to escape from the past.Daniella wasn't scarred yet; she was still innocent and naïve to the trueharsh nature of the world. Rose looked in the direction where the little child was pointing and saw two butterflies swerving around a clump of flowers in delicate patterns._

"_Yes Daniella, I can see them. Would you like me to catch one for you?" The little girl's chocolate brown eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously. Rose laughed and got up from the grass before going over to the flowers with a jar in hand that she had snagged from the kitchen. _

_Just when she caught one she heard the sound of a gun being shot and the screams of a little girl. She turned around and saw Daniella lying in a pool of blood and a man leering over her body. _

"_D-daniella…NOOOOO!" The man swiveled his head from the child to stare at Rose. His silver eyes pierced her and he grinned. "She will not be the last my dear, you shall know the pain I felt when you stole everything from me… my dear F----" _

Rose awoke with a scream clogging her throat and she swung her head from side to side in bewilderment as she took in her surroundings. She was back in her room and in her bed. The covers were tangled around her legs and she could see the clock read 5:40. **_How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being choked by the Phantom. That dream… It came back. I thought I was gone from him. Gone from the pain he caused me, but I knew memories could never stay locked away forever. _**

She got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. She took in her bedraggled appearance before remembering her flute case. Rose spun around and her eyes darted around the room before landing on her vanity where her case as well as another envelope rested.

She slowly walked over to the vanity and reached out to pick up the letter. Once she broke the morbid seal she began to read the note.

_Dear Mademoiselle Rose,_

_I would just like to tell you that if you ever insult me again I will not hesitate to kill you this time. I would also like to talk to you tomorrow night at 8:30 p.m. on the catwalks about our arrangement. Be there or face the consequences._

_Yours truly,_

_O.G._

Rose looked at the letter and laughed a cold bitter laugh. "You can not scare me Phantom. I have seen you without your mask. I know what you look like and I'm not scared of you or your rages. Your madness cannot match the madness of others I've known. Compared to them you are just a summer breeze. The horrors I have seen outranks yours. After all you know my past as you say. Just like I know yours."

She put the letter back onto the vanity and climbed back into bed not knowing that Erik was standing behind the mirror.

After Erik had brought her into her room and deposited her on the bed he had decided to talk to her to see how much she knew him but disguised it as a talk about their arrangement. While he was writing the letter he had seen her tossing and turning and he had heard her mumbling nonsense to herself.

When she had awoken and read the letter her actions had confused him greatly but when she had started to talk he had been even more confused. Now he was making his way back to his lair puzzling over this new mystery. **_I was right. She will be a fun playtoy. And when I get bored I can add to her misery. _**

Erik let out a low malicious laugh but what he didn't know was that he was very, very wrong. Especially about Rose and her past.

**_AN: So how was it? Interesting enough? Review and I will update but for now I'd like to thank my reviewers and give everyone the excerpt for the next chapter. _**

FFAMasquerade2005: Thank you for the review and the secret will be revealed in the next chapter.

XyBulmaXy: Thank you very much and I hope that this chapter entertained you.

Pulsebeat Crow:Was this chapter long enough? Thank you also.

the Mouse in the Opera Hous..: No this phantom is not completely consumed but he doesdo a lot of cruel things.

**Now for the excerpt:**

_**Will she tell her secret past to the workers to answer their question, **he thought as he watched Rose interact with the others. From the looks of things she wouldn't but you never know. Just after he thought that Meg came up to Rose who was adjusting some scenery props and asked her the one question he had been dying to ask her. _

_"Hello. My name is Meg Giry and I'm one of the ballet dancers. We were all wondering since you're new and all where did you come from and do you have anyone that you love?" _

_Rose looked pained for a moment before smiling and answering Meg's question. "Well I thought I loved someone then I found out something that disturbed me and I left him and as to your other question I cannot answer you." _

_Just at that moment the doors to the auditorium swung open..._


	6. Secrets Revealed

**_AN: Hello sorry for taking a long time. Please don't be angry. For all of those that reviewed thank you and please enjoy this chapter because for some people this might answer a lot of questions. And be warned that the rating will be going up due to some content.Enjoy!_**

_Disclaimer: Do not own P.O.T.O but I do own Jonathon, Rose, Arnold, and Adrian. _

Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed

Rose woke up the next morning to pounding on her bedroom door. She groggily got up remembering last night's happenings and groaned. **_I swear if Erik ever tries to strangle me again when I'm not weak I'll kill him, _**she thought_. (AN: All will be explained so don't worry about how she knows his name)_ She threw the blankets off of her and made her way to the vanity table and her small handled mirror. She picked it up and looked into it.

Bruises were scattered around her neck, but she could hide that with one of her blouses or a scarf. Other than that she had no major damages.

The pounding on her door did not disappear however and she was quickly getting annoyed. Rose strode to the door and forcefully yanked it open.

A man about two years older than her was standing in her door way. He had chestnut colored hair that had a natural windblown look to it and one lock of his hair was flopped over his right eye giving him a debonair sort of look. He had emerald eyes that had flecks of gold in them and a chiseled face that matched the rest of his well-toned body.

If Rose had been any other sort of girl she would've fainted in front of this handsome stranger… but she was not other girls.

She tapped her foot when he didn't say anything and just stared at her. Finally after a couple of minutes had past she snapped at him. "What do you want!"

The man was startled out of his musings of his new charge when her sharp, clear voice rang out. He could see her crystal blue eyes snapping with withheld fury and he was slightly scared. "I-I'm Jonathon Eltoin and I'm here to collect you for your first day of work."

Rose stared at the man before her in shock. **_He's so young! I thought that I would be helping someone like twice my age!_** Disbelief slowly filtered into her eyes and Jonathon knew that she didn't believe him. "You're so young… Why am I not helping someone older?"

He sighed and flipped the lock of hair out of his eyes (habit). "Well Monsieur Remin wanted you to be comfortable since you're a girl. So he told me to help you since I've been here since the Opera House was rebuilt. But if you like I can get somebody older who's been here for only a month."

Rose looked at him for a few seconds before laughing. Her laugh startled him. It sounded like bells blowing in a summer breeze. She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you. I needed that laugh. I'm Rose by the way. Can you please hold on for a second I need to change before I leave."

He nodded and she closed the door on him.

Erik had been watching the whole exchange from the rafters and he seethed in fury. **_How dare that upstart of a stagehand try and get close to Rose! I'll show him. _**Erik had no idea where these alarming thoughts were coming from but he sure as hell wanted to do something to hurt the boy in front of him. He turned and left leaving Rose alone…for now.

A few minutes after Erik had left, Rose opened her door and smiled at her new boss. She had changed into a high-necked, long sleeved white blouse and black breeches tucked into her work boots. Her hair was tied back with a black ribbon, but one lone lock framed her face causing it to look even more delicate.

Jonathon stared at her and let his thoughts wander again. When Rose had first opened the door he had been floored. Even in her bedraggled state she had been one of the most beautiful women he had even seen. Now that she was cleaned up she looked even more stunning.

He led her down the hallway and to the stage lost in his thoughts not noticing that Rose was also lost in thoughts.

Rose was lost in her musings not paying much attention to the activity going on around her and she didn't bother to look around because she had already explored the Opera House before. She wondered why _**that** _dream had resurfaced again after so many years. **_It's been so long since that happened why does it only surface now!_**

She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard her name being called. Rose blinked in confusion and saw that she was already on the stage and Jonathon was looking at her in worry. "I called your name three times but you didn't answer. Are you alright?"

She nodded her head and listened to him as he explained what sort of work she would be doing and when she was expected to be on the stage. After he had explained everything he asked her if she knew how to work the scenery ropes.

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have applied for the job," she said prodding him in the chest with one of her fingers. He laughed and soon their laughter and Rose's looks attracted a group of people.

**_Will she tell her secret past to the workers to answer their question,_ **he thought as he watched Rose interact with the others. From the looks of things she wouldn't but you never know. Just after he thought that Meg came up to Rose who was adjusting some scenery props and asked her the one question he had been dying to ask her.

"Hello. My name is Meg Giry and I'm one of the ballet dancers. We were all wondering since you're new and all where did you come from and do you have anyone that you love?"

Rose looked pained for a moment before smiling and answering Meg's question. "Well I thought I loved someone then I found out something that disturbed me and I left him and as to your other question I cannot answer you."

Just at that moment the doors to the auditorium swung open...and someone from Rose's past walked in.

Rose heard the door swing open and turned her head to face the entrance and gasped. Standing in the doorway the silhouette of a man in his late twenties stood. He was wearing tan breeches and a white poets shirt that was halfway open showing his well-muscled chest. His hazel colored locks were hanging in disarray around his face and he had crystal blue eyes, exactly like Rose's.

"Adrian!" she shouted when she saw her brother walk into the auditorium. From the catwalks she was working on she grabbed one of the ropes and swung down onto the stage scaring numerous people.

Not caring she jumped from the stage and ran to her brother. Adrian saw his little sister running towards him at full speed and he let out a deep tenor laugh.

"So good to see you little sister. I haven't seen you in ages! How are things going for you?" she didn't answer his question.She onlysmiled and hugged him tightly, burying her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her form and cuddled her to his body content that he had found his sister before **_He_** had.

Adrian sighed and pulled his sister away to get a good look at her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the run she had just took and her hair was escaping from the ribbon that restrained it. "Well you look good and even more wild since the last time I've seen you. Anyways I've come here to apply for a job so that nothing can harm you." She laughed and hugged him before leading him toward the stage and the new friends she had made. Which also allowed her to conceal the fear that was starting to surface in her eyes.

Everyone had stopped what they had been working on and stared at the two siblings in shock. One looked like a rogue that had stepped from a fairy-tale book while the other one looked like they had been through a hurricane. (AN: Anyone that can guess who's who I give you a cookie ) Both made for an interesting picture and it was amusing to see the two in such a messy state.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my brother Adrian Sullivan. He's here to apply for a job as another stagehand I believe. So now you can handle two of us." For the small amount of time that Rose had been there at the Opera House everyone had found out that she wasn't shy and that she had a spirit of fire. People like Jonathan who had only met her this morning felt protective of her since they didn't want to see that innocent fire ever go out.

Little did those people know that her spirit was already broken, but she knew that if she showed her true self to everybody else and told about her past then they would turn away from her and kick her out of her **true** home.

Everyone loudly welcomed him and soon a small crowd had gathered around him, mostly girls, and Adrian seemed to fit right in. Erik had been watching in shock at this abrupt and shocking turn of events.

_**Her records never said that she had a brother. Damn! This puts a stop to some of my more pleasurable plans. **(AN: Anyone with their mind in the gutter get it out now!) _He mused over a few new possibilities before leaving the rafters above the stage to return to his lair to prepare for tonight's meeting.

The rest of the day passed by fast and soon Adrian was a new member of the Opera House family and it was time for Rose to meet the Phantom. She quickly put on a cloak and strapped a dagger that had been given to her by someone dear in her boot and left her room dreading the meeting.

By the time she got there the Phantom was already waiting and he did not look happy. "You're late my dear. It's already 9:00 and I told you that you would have to face consequences."

She just stared at him nonplussed and took off her cloak. "I don't care. Let's just get this meeting over with." He stared at her in anger before cooling his anger. "This meeting shall be over when I say it's over! Now before we get down to our arrangement I would like to ask you a few questions." Rose rolled her eyes at him before sitting on the catwalk.

"First I want to know why you won't tell anyone about your past." Rose stared at him with confusion clearly written in her eyes. "I thought you said that you knew about my past? Why would I tell people my past when it's full of so much death?" Understanding dawned on her face when she finished her sentence. "You don't know…It was all just an act. Ha! I knew it. You want to know something…I know all about your past…Erik!"

He stared at her in shock when she said his real name. He had found out last night that she knew about his past, but he didn't think she knew this much. The only people that knew his real name was Madame Giry…and Christine. Anger clouded his judgement when he flung out his lasso again and tightened it around her neck.

This time however she was prepared and she cut the lasso with the dagger. Erik threw his useless lasso aside and eyed Rose warily. **_Where did she get that dagger? I don't remember her unpacking that. _**He thought. Just then she lunged at him with the dagger but he was fast and soon Rose found herself pinned underneath him with the dagger at her throat.

"Okay, so I lied about knowing your past. But you will tell me now. Or I'll slit your throat and leave your body outside of your brother's door." She spat in his face angering him further, but before he could press the dagger to her throat she spoke. "Go ahead and kill me. The spirited act I put up in front of everyone is just I mask. I'm already broken and I'd rather die and be saved from the hell I've been put through then live. Even if it would break my brother's heart."

Erik just stared at her and once again wondered what her life had been like up until this point. Deciding to find out he got off of her and handed her back her dagger. Rose stared at him with suspicion but found that he was being sincere.

She sighed and decided that this pitiful creature should at least know her past since she knew so much about his. "Fine I'll tell you, but as soon as I do tell you, you better swear to stay the hell away from me. Agreed." The only answer she got was a blank expression.

"It seems so long ago that my life became a living hell, but it was only a few years ago. My real name is Angellica Dominique, but I had to change it after the accident."

Erik looked at her with disbelief written in his eyes but told her to continue.

"I was raised at the Opera House by my father and grandfather. Both treated me like a princess and my brother protected me from harm, ever since my mom died when I was seven. She had taught me to play the flute and then my grandfather taught me. They knew about my singing too, but I never wanted to pursue that much. I just wanted to play the flute and help my father and brother with the scenery. Up on the catwalks I feel like I'm free, just like when I play music. Both of those free me from the restraints of reality. I was the pride and jewel of my family so I was kept on the catwalks and away from the rest of the Opera House which explains why no one recognizes me. All the people that worked here when I was growing up are gone and only Madame Giry remembers me."

Erik remembered how the ballet mistress had gazed at Rose and he had seen loving care in her eyes.

"She acted like another mother to me and also kept me away from the other people. They knew I existed though because they heard me playing the flute, they just never knew what I looked like. Since I had so much time on my hands I soon learned about the Phantom's secret passageways and soon I knew your labyrinth by heart, which allowed me to escape from my family. It used to be so much fun hiding and tricking them…That is until the day of the fire."

Erik had never seen Rose in his passageways before so this new news surprised him. When he heard her stop at the fire he knew that something bad had happened. "What happened?" She stared at him in pain and anger and he knew that it was all his fault.

" The day Don Juan Triumphant was being performed I had decided to hide behind one of the alcoves near the stage and play hide and go seek with my father and grandfather. While you and Christine were singing they looked for me and then that's when it happened. I could hear screaming and I looked up and saw you without your mask on. I have to admit that I was shocked to see your unmasked face, but surprisingly I was never scared of it. I saw you cut the rope and activate the trap door, but then I heard my father and grandfather shout my name. It all happened in slow motion for me…The chandelier was falling and it was heading right for the stage…Right where my Father and Grandfather were standing. It landed right on my father and a foot away from my grandfather. Instead of screaming for me when they started to burn my grandfather ran to me and hugged me trying to protect me from the flying glass and flames but I still managed to get burned. I remember the last words he said to me. Don't give up on life Angellica. You have such a fiery spirit like these flames…Never let it go out. His body was burnt to a crisp and his blood was all over me, but I didn't care I just wanted to be close to him. I never did get to see my father.

My brother found me after the fire. Hugging him and crying hysterically, blood everywhere around and on me. I had managed to drag grandfather's body to the alcove I had been hiding in earlier. Surprisingly that hadn't burned. We cried together and that was the end of that chapter on my life. Did you know that I was only 16 when I saw all of this? I suppouse not. Anyways after the fire I sought out Madame Giry and demanded that she tell me your past. She wouldn't tell at first, but when I told her about my father and grandfather she grudgingly agreed to. At the time I thought the pain you had gone through couldn't compare to the emotional scars the accident had placed on my soul.

It took me a year to recover even slightly from that horrific accident. The only reason why I got over that was because I managed to find the love of my life…at least that's what I thought he was."

Erik had listened to the horrors a young woman had, had to face alone. And it was all because of him. When he heard her say that she had found someone to love he got angry. Then she had added that last part and he felt his stomach twist into a knot of apprehension.

" His name was Arnold, and he had pledged to heal me. Somehow he managed to free me from my depression and even get me to play my flute again. I hadn't touched that since the Opera House fire, but I could never throw it away. It held to much happy memories. A year and a half after the disaster he asked me to marry him and I agreed. Ha! What a fool I was.

One night I was away to visit my brother, but then he wasn't home so I decided to return to Arnold. When I got back to our house I saw him with another woman and I felt my heart break. I screamed and yelled at him and he just yelled right back. Saying things like I was worthless because I couldn't even take care of myself, I had to rely on others to take care of me. That did it. I screamed at him that the wedding was off and I threw the engagement ring at his face.

Two days later I was out of the house and I had a job as a babysitter. One night I was out watching my boss' two daughters when I heard the doorbell ring. When I got to the front door I was horrified. On the doorstep was the body of the woman I had seen with Arnold. There was a note attached to her bloody back and when I read it, it scared me even more.

_Are you happy my dear. She's dead now I only wanted her because she reminded me of you. Now you can be mine once again. I will never let you escape my love. I will follow you and kill everyone that you hold dear until I'm the only one left. So get used to blood my fiancée. _

As you can imagine when my boss found the dead body and me standing over it he promptly fired me and called the police. By the time they got to the front door however I was long gone and I even changed my name.

That's been happening to me ever since then. He follows me everywhere I go never leaving me. I'm scared of him and if he finds me here…Then the massacre that'll occur at this Opera House will be even worse then the fire incident…Now you know my story. What do you say to that Erik."

He stood there not knowing what to do, and yet he felt something in his heart stir in pity for the fallen angel before his eyes. Without realizing his actions he walked over to Rose and pulled her tightly to his body.

She gasped and tried to pull away, but she was floored by his next statement. "I'm sorry for what you've had to go through because of my foolish mistake. I'm sorry. I know you're in pain so just let it out. I'll be here for you." Rose felt relief and pain flood her body and before she knew it she was clinging to him tightly and crying out her soul, trying to cleanse herself of the blood that was stained onto her spirit and soul because of foolish mistakes of the past. "I want to be pure again. I don't want to know that because of me people will always get killed. I just want to be free…" Erik knew he could do nothing more so he just let her cry.

They were only two lonely people full of pain that were trying to find comfort from the past. And a new beginning.

Outside the Opera House the figure of a man swathed in black stood. He laughed an evil laugh and turned away. "I've finally found you. My Angellica."

**_AN: And the plot thickens.I am an evil authoress leaving you a cliffie. So review and I'll see what I can do. _**


	7. Learn to Forgive

**_a/n: I have no excuse for updating. Please forgive me! Well for all of you who are patient with me here is chapter six for you. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: You should know it already, but if not. I own this plot, Angellica, and Arnold but not the other characters in this chapter. _**

Chapter 6 Learn to Forgive

Angellica looked up at Erik's face and saw that he had a small smile on his face. She was shocked to say the least(A.N: wouldn't you be shocked if he were smiling at you?) so it was no surprise when she hastily backed away from him. Even though he had shown her a small bit of kindness for comforting her she could not fully forgive him for the damage he had done to her past.

A flash of anger and hurt flashed through his eyes before he carefully concealed it. He understood that she would not willingly stay near him again because of the hurt he had caused her, but it still stung to have someone flinch from him. "Well Mademoiselle Angellica, or should I call you Rose? What should I call you?"

Angellica puzzled over his polite behavior. **_I would've thought that he would distance himself. Not attempt being polite!_** Shaking that thought from her head she contemplated what name to give him.

"You can call me Angellica…but I swear, if you so much as tell anyone about my past I will hunt you down and kill you!" she hissed venomously.

When Erik smirked at her she grew infuriated. "I am not a little girl that you can laugh at Monsieur. I can fight and I will not hesitate to use my skills to kill you. After all you have caused my brother and me great pain, and it would be a pleasure to get rid of you."

Then Erik surprised her by letting a small chuckle escape his lips. "Oh there's no doubt you could kill me," he said, his silky voice laced with sarcasm.

Angellica's temper rose at his ribbing. Then a thought hit her, causing her to grin maniacally. "You don't think that I can rid the Earth of a **monster** like you?"

His merriness quickly faded at her comment. He saw the smirk on her face and a killer's rage slowly filtered through his body clouding his vision with red.

**_No Erik you cannot kill her. Remember the roof. After all you did kill her father and grandfather. If you hadn't cut that rope all those years ago, she would probably be married and happy. You took that away from her, so she has a right to call you a monster. Besides your face can only be one of a monster,_ **a small part of his brain told him.

**_Great, just great! Of all the bloody times to grow a conscience it just had to be now!_** Shaking his head in exasperation Erik tried to rein in his temper. "Mademoiselle it would not do well to anger me. You of all people should know."

Angellica felt herself flinch at the biting comment and the coldness of his tone. **_Oh well done Angellica. Piss of the most powerful and dangerous man in the Opera House. So smart. _**She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and glared at Erik.

"Yes I know about your anger, as well as a few other things about you, but hey. Who's keeping track?"

Erik sighed and walked away from the infuriating young woman in front of him. "Follow me. We still have much to discuss and I do not feel comfortable on these catwalks any longer."

Angellica did as he asked but she cautiously checked that she had her dagger ready.

As they walked she noticed that they were making their way to her room. "Where are we going exactly?"

He smirked at her question. "I thought you knew all of my secret passageways? If you did then you would know that there is one right behind the mirror in your room." She glared at his back and childishly stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well sorry if my memory is a little rusty, but I haven't exactly been here in four years! Besides they remodeled quite a lot after the fire," she said, defending herself. Erik only let his smirk widen and walked a bit faster.

Sighing in frustration at his childish behavior Angellica also quickened her pace and in no time they were standing in her room in front of the wide gilded mirror.

Watching as he touched a hidden button Angellica had to wonder at her willingness to follow her father and grandfathers killer. **_I'm just following him for now. Later on I'll kill him. Later on…_**

She jumped when she heard a loud click and watched as her mirror slid away. Silently cursing herself for not watching him she followed him into the mirror and down to his underground lair.

Arnold looked up at the grand mansion that stood before him and grinned evilly. (a/n: he does that a lot doesn't he.)

_**Step one to my plan is about to come into fruition. Angellica you will be mine. **_

Walking up the steps to the giant mansion he contemplated what he would say to her. "I'll just say the obvious…Her angel of music has found another so don't worry. After all. You did abandon him." Angellica had told him everything about her past and when I say everything I mean **everything. **

Arnold reached the door and looked at the brass nameplate next to the right hand side of it.

**The De'Chagny residence **

"So what were we suppoused to talk about in the first place before I told you my past?" Angellica gazed at her surroundings.

The same cold stone lair. However there were a few improvements. The organ was still in the same place. But the floors were covered in Persian rugs and candelabras were scattered around the place alight with thousands of candles.

Stairs led up to his room, library, guest room, and private workroom. Tables were littered around the place with papers and half finished sketches covering their tops. Angellica walked over to one of the only chairs in the room they currently stood in and sat down.

Erik made his way to the organ and sat on the bench. Turning around to face her he looked deeply into her blue eyes and sighed. "I would like to help you on your flute playing. You are very good at it and it would be such a pity to let your talent go to waste."

Angellica stared at him in shock before laughing. Loudly.

Her laugh reminded him of the tinkle of bells. Much like the ones he had heard in his travels. "Why do you laugh I am serious."

She only laughed harder and he could steadily feel his patience wearing thin. "Stop laughing this instant!"

Angellica calmed down and looked into his amber colored orbs. The anger she could see brewing in them were enough to get her to calm down. Although her bruises were slightly fading away she did not want another repeat of last night. "I'm sorry Erik, but your comment just seemed funny."

He exhaled loudly and turned to his organ. Lightly resting his fingers on the ivory keys he let himself relax just a little bit. "I'm very serious. If you allow me to teach you to play the flute I can assure you that your playing will steadily improve. We could even work on your s—" He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized where his thoughts were taking him.

**_No. Never again. Not after her, _**he thought.

Angellica realized where he was leading the conversation by his stiff posture. **_He has as many demons as me, and more. _**"Okay, I'll let you teach me. Under one condition."

He snapped out of his thoughts as her melodic voice reached him. Glancing at her warily over his shoulder he asked, "What is your condition?"

"You will only teach me five days a week at the most, and never push me for anymore time."

"Deal."

Both nodded their heads and a stiff silence followed. "Can I leave now," Angellica asked breaking the silence.

Erik nodded his head and she started to walk down the passage he had showed her that led straight to her room. Music filtered to her ears and she noticed that although the notes were sad they held a trace of hope in them.

Shaking her head at the thoughts that her consience sent her she resolutely walked to her room. She held onto her belief that Erik was evil and that she would always hate him. She would never forgive him…

Erik immersed himself into his music trying to rid himself of the memory of the strange conversation he had, had with Angellica. Her eyes and voice haunted him, and he couldn't get her out of his head. Pounding the keys harder he finally managed to rid himself of her words of pain and get lost into his own world of the night.

Arnold knocked on the door and waited a few minutes.

It was slowly opened and he could see a young woman with a mass of brown curls and brown eyes standing before him. She was dressed richly and she was extremely beautiful.

"Are you Mrs. De'Chagny?" he asked.

The woman nodded her head. "I am she. What is your business with me?"

"I am here about your angel…"

**_a/n: I am soooo evil! I just love leaving you all with cliffies. Hopefully I can finish the next chapter soon and post it up. In the meantime review and give me peace! Also thank you for my loyal reviewers I will especially rack my brain for all of you. Farewell for now!_**


	8. Hello My Dear

_**A/N: I'm sooo sorry!!!! You can kill me, flame me do anything you want…Have mercy and review though…whimperpleasewhimper. **_

_Disclaimer: you all know the drill. Oh and the song in this chapter is by Josh Groban and is called Canto Alla vita I think. English translations are at end of chapter. _

Chapter 7 "Hello My Dear"

Angellica heard pounding on her door once again and groaned in irritation. _Whoever is out there is going to get a serious beating, _she thought. As she got out of the bed she remembered the occurrences of last night and winced. _How stupid of me to accept tutoring from **him** of all people. I know I'm in for one hell of a week…now if only that knocking would stop. _

As she walked toward the door she felt a tinge of sadness. She hadn't remembered yesterday, but now the memories were coming back as reality sank in. When she was younger and still living in the Opera House her father would leave her in their room to start on his work in the rafters and leave her behind. Then he would come and pound on the door until she answered it and threw a pillow in his face before going back to bed. _Well can you blame me; he woke me up at four a.m. when I was only six!_ She thought with tears slowly gathering at the edges of her vision.

When she opened the door she saw her brother waiting for her. "Rise and shine little sister," he said. Then he noticed the tears she was holding back, and he knew what was bothering her. "I'm sorry. I forgot, I guess old habits just die-hard. I haven't been able to do that to anyone else in years I guess I just forgot…it doesn't help that we're finally back here either."

On some mornings when their father had been too busy Adrian had done his father's daily routine and woken up his sister. She was definitely not a morning person.

"It's not your fault Adrian. It's just sometimes the memories pop out at you, and there's nothing to hold the flood back," she whispered softly. She walked back to her bed and huddled into a small ball, leaving the door open for her brother who walked in after her. He shut the door and sat next to his little sister. He was just about to ask if she was going to be okay when he noticed the bruises on her neck.

"Who did this to you?" he growled, gently placing one hand on her neck. She stiffened and tried to avoid the question, but alas he was a very protective older sibling. "Angellica I'm not going to ask again. Who. Did. This!"

Knowing that he would not stop bugging her until she told him the truth she started her story from when she first arrived, which was really only a couple of days ago, to now. Adrian sat stiffly throughout the whole story and she could see him trying to restrain himself from jumping up and looking for Erik right now.

"I don't blame him all that much. After all I did insult him."

"That doesn't give him the right to hurt you!" Adrian shouted, jumping from the seat he had taken and pacing.

"Don't worry I can take care of my problems," she said, and then decided to add something else to him for emphasis. "I have been doing it for almost four years," she whispered.

That got Adrian to stop in his tracks. He sighed and sat down. "You're right. I remember finding you after the first time that **he **had gotten to you. Though you were crying and a mess I could still see the fire that burned in your eyes…I guess it's just that I'll always feel overprotective…like dad and grandpa was…"

She nodded in understanding and hugged Adrian gently. "I understand…can you tell the crew that I'm sick? I just don't feel that good today."

Adrian stood up and nodded in consent. "Alright. Sleep well little sister," he said. He kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving with a final glance back.

Angellica glanced at the closed door for a few minutes and sighed. The onslaught of memories just never seemed to cease and she was getting tired of facing her past. _How long will I live trapped in a never-ending nightmare? What did I do to deserve this?_ she thought sadly.

She didn't move from her position on the bed until she heard the clock chime the hour. Sighing in frustration she anxiously combed a hand through her hair and decided that she needed to get out of the room.

Once more she got out of bed, but for a whole different purpose than answering the door. Making her way to the closet she picked out one of her dresses. It was a light blue color, with long sleeves, that enhanced her eyes and thick enough to keep her warm from the outside cold (for those that I've lost with this sentence she's going outside!).

Quickly changing into it and putting on a thick black cloak she checked her appearance in the mirror before going out of her room. Angellica was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the concerned voices of some of the Opera Populaire occupants who had heard that she was supposedly sick. She blindly made her way to one of her favorite spots…the roof.

When she was little and not wandering around the hidden tunnels and passageways she had always gone up to the roof to either sing, or practice her flute. So when she finally dragged herself out of her musings it wasn't that much of a shock to find herself on the roof.

Smiling a little smile she made her way to one of her favorite statues of a winged horse near the edge of the roof. Sitting down she looked out at the rising sun (A/N: sorry I forgot to mention it's like…around six o clock in the story…SORRY!!!) and the sprawling mass of Paris.

Looking around to make sure that no one was there she opened her mouth and started to sing a song her mother had once taught her.

Dedicato a chi colpevole o innocente  
perso in questo mare  
si è arreso alla corrente  
chi non è mai stato vincente?

Dedicato a chi ha sempre una speranza  
davanti ad un dolore  
nel freddo di una stanza

Dedicato a chi cerca la sua libertà

Canto alla vita  
alla sua bellezza  
ad ogni sua ferita  
ogni sua carezza

I sing to life  
To it's tragic beauty  
To pain and to strife  
Let all that dance through me  
The rise and the fall I lived through it all

Dedicato a chi l'ha sempre inaridita  
come impossessato, uscita fra le dita  
era sempre già finita

Canto alla vita  
negli occhi tuoi riflessa  
facile e infinita  
terra a noi promessa

Canto alla vita  
canto a dolce e fiera  
a questo nostro viaggio  
che ancora ci incatena

Ci chiama  
Non dubitare mai (x2)  
Non lasciarla mai da sola  
da sola

Canto alla vita  
alla sua bellezza  
Canto alla vita  
canto a dolce e fiera  
a questo nostro viaggio  
che ancora ci incatena

Ci chiama...

_Such a beautiful song. _Erik thought as he listened to her singing. He had been watching her conversation with her brother and had followed her. The song struck a chord in him and the soothing way she seemed to sing it calmed him down as much as his own music did.

He froze when this thought struck him. _That cannot be…_

As Erik was contemplating the meaning of his thoughts he didn't notice the person that had joined Angellica on the roof.

"Hello my dear," a voice maliciously said. Angellica froze as a familiar voice from her nightmares spoke up. Slowly turning to face the speaker she gasped in horror and pain. Arnold was standing behind her with a small smirk on his face (a/n: even though he's a character I made up I hate him! Don't know why I'm doing this…on with the story).

He started to make his way to her. Each step he took made her wince in pain as memories assaulted her. When he finally stood in front of her she noticed that she was shaking like a leaf in an autumn breeze. Arnold stroked her cheek making her give a small whimper. His sadistic smile was the only indication of how much pleasure that sound actually gave him.

"I haven't seen you in ages my dear. Not since that last encounter we had in Italy. It took me forever to track you again…I must say that you've been getting better at avoiding the police."

Angellica could only turn her back on him. She knew that if she ran he would catch her. There was no one to save her…just like always. So it was quite a shock to her when none other than the Phantom of the Opera spoke up, and came to her rescue.

**_A/n: Here's the translations and I'm still really sorry! I'm just so…off track with things. Can you blame me I have like ten other stories I'm trying to finish. Hopefully the next chapter will be on by next week at the latest. If I do not keep my promise please be free to kill me! And please review, heck flames are most welcome! _**

"SONG TO LIFE" 

Dedicated to the one who guilty or innocent  
Lost in this sea  
Yielded to the stream  
Who didn't ever be a winner

Dedicated to the one always keeping a hope  
In front of a sorrow  
In the cold of a room

Dedicated to the one searching his own freedom

I sing to life  
To all its beauty  
To every wound of it  
To every caress of it

I sing to life  
To it's tragic beauty  
To pain and to strife  
Let all that dance through me  
The rise and the fall  
I lived through it all

Dedicated to the one who always made it dry  
Like possessed, slipped through fingers  
It was always already over

I sing to life  
Reflected into your eyes  
Easy and endless  
Promised land for us

I sing to life  
Sweet and even fierce  
To this journey of ours  
Which still puts us in chains

It calls us...

Don't ever doubt ( x 2 )  
Don't ever leave it alone  
Alone  
... still ...

I sing to life  
Sweet and even fierce  
To this journey of ours  
Which still puts us in chains

It calls us...


End file.
